This invention relates to packing braces used to secure a washing machine during transport. More particularly, the present invention is directed to packing braces which immobilize the agitation and spin unit of a washing machine.
Washing machines include an agitator and spin unit which comprises a basin or tub having a centrally disposed agitating spinning arm which extends upwardly from the bottom of the basin. The agitation unit is connected to a drive mechanism which enables the basin to spin and/or reciprocate. Because the agitation unit of a washing machine is typically quite fragile, it is necessary to somehow immobilize the agitation unit during transportation to protect it from damage caused from jostling and other uncontrolled movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,232 discloses a washing machine packing brace in which three radial arms are disposed about a non-continuous, circular central aperture. The brace is assembled to the operable position by pivoting the two outer sides of the block toward each other. One then disposes the central collar of the brace about the top portion of the washing machine agitation arm and allows the radial arms of the support brace to abut the washing machine housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,385 discloses a single piece, pre-assembled washing machine packing brace. The brace of this invention is formed by joining four elongate plastic strips in a particular configuration to form a packing brace which has four bracing arms. The '385 patent discloses constructing the brace by folding two of the strips on themselves and interposing the folded strips between the two remaining outer strips, with the outer ends of the interposed strips kept flush with the ends of the outer strips. This orientation will keep the inner folded ends of the interposed strips spaced apart from each other, and the outer strips will be kept flat. The brace of the '385 disclosure is used by forcing a continuous central aperture of the brace over the washing machine agitation arm and allowing the ends of the support arms to abut the washing machine housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,365 also discloses a washing machine packing brace in which four rectangular strips are joined together in a cross-like manner by an elastic cord. With each of the four arms of this brace spaced equally apart, the arms are inserted into the closed cavity of a washing machine to immobilize the agitation basin.
Despite the above-referenced disclosures, there remains a need for an effective washing machine brace which is easily and quickly assembled and which can be securely positioned and maintained within the washing machine agitation unit. There also remains a need for such a washing machine packing brace which is easily disassembled and conveniently stored for subsequent usage.